


Pretty Pretty Please

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: The Games We Play [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Almost Exhibitionism, Blow Jobs, Cullen is Pretty, Don't get caught!, F/M, It upsets him, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Kinky!Cullen - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Templars Fighting Shirtless, Vaginal Sex, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen didn't appreciate Evelyn laughing at Leliana's 'Just look pretty' comment. She'll need to make it up to him.</p><p>Another smut filled installment in my kinky!Cullen series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Pretty Please

"Hey, Boss. You might want to come down into the training yard."

Evelyn looked up from the books she held with a guilty start. _A Study of the Fifth Blight: Volume One_ was shielding the copy of _Swords and Shields_ she was actually reading. She slammed both of them shut but the smut slipped through and fell to the floor, the suggestive cover art splayed out in the open of the library. She swooped down and gathered it up, shoving it under the cushion of her chair.

The Iron Bull just looked at her, making it clear she wasn't fooling anyone and then making it clear he didn't want to be fooled. "If you and the Seeker ever want to role play anything in those novels of yours you just let me know. I'm here for you."

She laughed. "Sure, Bull, that sounds wonderful." She said teasingly. "Shall you ask Cullen for a 'by your leave' or shall I?"

"Ha! Funny, Boss. It's sweet that you two still think no one knows the kinky shit you get up to. To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't asked for my input yet. Literally or figuratively."

Evelyn blushed and made some kind of dismissive puffing sound with her lips before she redirected back to Bull's initial request. "You mentioned I was needed in the training yard, Bull?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Speaking of Cullen, he's going bat shit crazy down there. Rylen and Barris stepped in to spar with him after he knocked a few of the recruits on their asses a little too hard. He's pissed about something, so unless you want him to take out two of his own captains just so he can blow off some steam, you should probably come and see if you can cool him down. Or heat him up. You know, whatever. As long as everyone gets off with minimal blood loss."

With red cheeks and some mumbled denials of anything Evelyn could think to deny, she rose and followed Bull down into the yard. The sun was bright and warm and she squinted her eyes against it as the scene before her came into focus.

Cullen, Ser Rylen and Ser Barris were having a full on war. A full on war that apparently only necessitated they be half clothed. Grunting, shouting and the sound of metal clashing against metal registered only as dull background noise to her as she took in the sight of naked abdominals, sweat streaked pectorals and veins pulled taut over flexing biceps.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, Boss. It's like your name day and Satinalia all rolled into one, right? Well, wrong. Despite your 'thing' for Templars, you need to break them up before they hurt each other."

To punctuate Bull's argument, Cullen rushed at Rylen, shield first, knocking the man backwards off his feet. His sword tumbled uselessly across the dirt. Barris tried to strike at Cullen before he could recover and reform his defenses after attacking Rylen, but Cullen was faster and met Barris' sword with his own. The two of them exchanged a flurry of blows before Cullen ducked away smoothly, twisted around to Barris' flank and separated him from his shield.

Barris backed away from Cullen's misplaced aggression. Rylen jumped to his feet and both men yielded the match. Cullen reluctantly put down his weapons and shook their outstretched hands. Sadly, it was over without any intervention from the Inquisitor.

Evelyn heard Rylen say with a smile and a bare hint of laughter in his voice, "Next time you have a bone to pick with the women, Commander, can you pick it with one of them, not us?" Barris outright chuckled. Both men earned a scornful look from their Commander before they retreated to safety.

It was only then that Cullen noticed Evelyn, still standing off to the side and eyeing him with barely concealed hunger. The look he gave her, however, wasn't mutual. Evelyn took a step back at the very dangerous scowl he gave her. She looked to where Bull had been standing next to her, hoping for some protection, or at least a witness to lessen the possibility of coming to harm, but he had already gone. The traitor.

"Is...uh...is everything alright, my love?" She asked softly, her voice cracking a little, when he came to stand before her, eyes narrowed, brow furrowed, lips peeled back in contempt.

"Don't you dare 'my love' me. They're right. I should have brought _you_ down here to teach you a lesson." He was clearly angry. Genuinely angry. Possibly dangerously angry. But something about his anger was... _thrilling_. She could feel the heat pouring off his body even without touching him. She could smell the sunshine and sweat that clung to his skin. He made her just a little bit afraid. But the part of her warning that she should step back from him was at odds with the part of her that wanted to reach out and feel him with eager fingertips and taste him with an impatient tongue. And maybe get punished for doing it...

As her mind wandered, she realized she was standing in Cullen's way. Well, she realized it when he told her she was in his way.

"Evelyn," He said her name darkly, the syllables rimmed with threat, spoken for her ears only, "Are you going to move or do I have to move you?"

 _Oh please move me!_ She exclaimed to herself, but she wasn't brave enough to say it aloud. Not in the sunlight, out in the open with people standing about and walking by. Bull can tease all he wants about her trysts with Cullen, but her Commander takes their lovemaking as seriously as he takes everything else. He would never publically _compromise_ her. She was their leader after all. She could count on a certain measure of respe...

The thought died right there in her head when Cullen grabbed her roughly and started pulling her behind him.

"Fine." He growled at her, jaw clenched, fingers tight around her arm. "Have it your way. You have a lot to answer for, _Inquisitor._ "

What was she saying about respect? He made her title sound like a mockery. She was surprised now. And...hot. Why was it suddenly so _hot_? Was it is hand, the burning heat of it searing into her skin? Or was it his voice, bitter and harsh when usually it was like a smooth caress? Either way, she was totally, inappropriately _hot_. And he was totally and inappropriately man-handling her in plain view of everyone for an offense she had no idea she committed.

"Commander," she said trying to match his mocking tone, "What is the meaning of this? If you have a complaint, don't you think it would be better to air it out like an adult than stomp around gruffly like a child?"

He stopped in his tracks so abruptly, and rounded on her so fiercely she caught her breath and vehemently regretted questioning him, indeed, regretted speaking at all.

"I...uh..." She stammered wanting to take it all back, cowering under his withering gaze. She wanted to eat back up her words just now and whatever he imagined she did to him to cause this...whatever this was.

But then he smiled at her. Casual and aloof and totally disarming. And she was lost.

Some random part of her mind mused that Leliana should use him as an interrogator, because in that moment beneath the utter evil beauty of that smile, she would have admitted to anything and given up every last secret she'd ever known.

He looked around to assure no one was observing them too closely before he whispered against her face. "So, you want to admit you've been a naughty little girl then?" A low chuckle tickled across her cheek. "Good."

He dragged her all the way into the smithy and shoved her inside, finally releasing her. She stumbled forward a few steps before she rounded on him, her own ire rising back up to the surface again at his unfounded rough treatment.

"Cullen, enough of this, tell me..."

He cut her off, advancing on her until she was backed up against a table laden with freshly forged weapons. He was large and looming, fire in his eyes to match the smith's fire. "Do you think I'm so 'pretty' now, Inquisitor?"

 _What?_ Evelyn opened her mouth to question him. _What did he mean by...?_

 _Oh!_ Instead of a question, a small snicker passed her lips. " _That? That's_ what you're upset about?" She laughed again, but it died out quickly when she realized Cullen was still pressing forward. The backs of her legs now touched the table and she was forced to start leaning backwards rather than let him run into her, face first. "Cullen, Leliana may have sounded facetious, but it was honestly meant as a compliment. You are _very_ handsome..."

Apparently she wasn't to be afforded the right to complete a thought today because he interrupted her again. "And yet that wasn't what was said. Was it? The word you so flippantly laughed at was ' _pretty_ '."

The word sounded anything but, in his ominous timbre as he forced it out through a snarl. Evelyn's giggle was slightly nervous now. "Cullen," she implored, " we only laughed because..."

"I don't care about 'we', Evelyn." He shouted at her bringing one fist down to pound on the table next to her hip that was pushed so far back it was now perched on the table. "I only care about ' _you_ '." The last words were softer and he leaned forward now continuing more gently, speaking in breathy tones across the shell of her ear.

If she thought she had been hot beneath the sun outside, then she had no idea what heat truly was until this moment with the forge at her back and an inferno blazing before her wearing the Commander's skin.

He continued. "I don't care about Josephine's simpering and I don't care about Leliana's prevaricating." Cullen's tongue darted out of his mouth to lap only once at the sensitive spot behind her lobe. Evelyn gasped but then bit down on it, not wanting him to think he was right and she would forget his over-reaction just because he knew how to make her wet and wanting.

 _Oh, but she_ was _wet and wanting..._

His bare chest pressed against her clothed one. Through the thin fabric of her tunic she could feel the dampness slicked across every contour of his every muscle. Her fingers started aching to reach up and _touch_.

"That you would laugh at such a thing, Evelyn..." One more lick behind her ear. "You." And another. "You, who are my salvation and my light against the dark..." He bit down slowly on the tender slope of her shoulder and then _sucked_. "It disappointed me, Evelyn." He ended firmly, with a firm tug at the back of her head where one of his hands had mysteriously traveled upward to clutch at her loose locks.

He brought his face back over hers and he tilted her up towards him. "My love, do you have any idea how exposed I felt at that damn Orlesian farce we attended? How utterly on display? And you feel the need to mock my humiliation by calling me humiliating names?"

"I..."

"Don't, Evelyn. Don't even try to answer. Because you can't know." She almost started shouting out her apologies for something that obviously affected him more than she realized...that is until he smirked at her, golden eyes bright and mischievous. "That is, unless I show you." He murmured against her lips. "Would you like me to show you? Would you like me to make you feel _exposed_ , my love? If only to better understand the pain you've caused me."

She still wanted to apologize if there had indeed been even a small amount of hurt on his part, but now she also wanted to punch him for such a drawn out and deceptive preamble to what was clearly a new game. And of course it went without saying she wanted _very_ much for him to show her.

"MmHmmm" was all she managed as an assent, as he kicked her feet apart and settled himself between her legs. The door was still wide open and though they were not in plain sight from outside, Cullen made no move to go and shut it. Instead he put his deft fingers to work bearing her breasts, slowly pushing the cloth of her top aside ame pulling down her breast band leaving her hardened peaks lewdly... _exposed_.

She supposed that was the point, but still she made an attempt to cover herself with her hands. "Cullen!" She whispered in genuine shock. "We can't do this here, anyone could walk in, and it's the middle of the afternoon! We'll find somewhere else to play..." She argued as she tried reaching to pull her clothes back together, but he swatted her hands away.

He was wearing an open smile now, feral, practically salivating. "That's the _point_." He said, both amused and commanding. "Unless you'd rather we stopped...?" He turned to leave and it was as if the sun had turned away from her.

"No! Wait!" She retracted immediately and he was back between her legs again, still smiling. She looked anxiously over his shoulder at the open door. "But let's just be quick." She reasoned.

"Evelyn," he chastised, "you don't love me for being 'quick'. You love me for being thorough," He kissed her lightly, "and patient," now a nip at her lower lip, "and _lasting_." He rolled the word seductively from his tongue. "I suppose, however, we could make that part of the fun. Shall we see how quickly you can get me off? You have until I come or we're discovered."

"Cullen!" She said his name like a curse through bared teeth.

But she still fell to her knees before him after one more furtive glance at the door. He chuckled as she pulled his cock free and swallowed him down in one motion. If he wanted to play, she would play. And she would win. There was no time to tease. He wasn't one for teasing anyway. At least not when he was the recipient of it. She grabbed at his tight cheeks with both her hands, kneading the corded muscles beneath his trousers as she pulled him forward deeper into her mouth.

When he moaned loudly, she smiled around his length. Then she realized it was probably too loudly and she froze with her nose buried in his golden curls holding her breath waiting to hear any noises that meant they were betrayed by his overly enthusiastic, and likely purposeful, vocalization. She stood still for too long though because he grabbed up handfuls of her hair and urged her to resume movement.

"Evelyn," he said, more a groan than her name, "the more you hesitate, the longer this is going to take, love, and the more likely it will be that someone will come in here and see the Inquisitor on her knees taking the Commander's cock like a whore." Each horrible strained dirty word was like liquid fire dousing her in heat. Her cunt started aching for him and she quickened her pace. If she could do this fast, there might be time for her...

The wet and wanton sounds she made as she sucked and bobbed along Cullen's length were making her nervous that someone would hear but she couldn't stop, she couldn't quiet her assault on him lest he rally his damned stamina and hold off his release just to spite her. So she kept at it until she started feeling dizzy and started tasting the few salty drops that meant he was close.

And he definitely seemed like he was close. His panting breaths were uneven and there was urgency written all over the painfully flexed muscles of his thighs and buttocks. She was barely moving now as he started taking over, holding her head still and thrusting into her, dragging along her tongue with each stroke.

"Rrrggh, _Fuck_! It's not enough..." He complained with dire intensity. He pulled out of her precipitously and hauled her up by her shoulders off the floor. "Up you go" he said as he tossed her on the table, pushing her backwards onto it causing the weapons to clatter and fall off. She gasped, terrified at the racket, sure now that someone was going to walk in. Her heart pounded in her chest double time, but more than that her soaked slit was throbbing along with it, never so excited at the prospect of having a cock shoved up it.

"Oh, please, Cullen please!" She pleaded. " _Hurry_ , please."

He tore into her leggings, freeing one leg and throwing it over his shoulder. She lifted her hips up for him, reaching up behind her head and grabbing the end of the table for leverage. Her anticipation was violent inside her and she couldn't stop looking between his dick, wet with her saliva and the door as wide open as her legs were for him.

But he just hovered over her, denying her, denying them both. He moved his pelvis up and down teasing at her folds with the tip of his rock hard erection. She wanted to start crying. She wiggled and writhed but he refused to give in.

"No, no, no." He said as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Bad little girls don't get what they want unless they can ask a bit more nicely. Now ask again, _or I'm going to start calling people in here_!" He raised the volume of his voice higher with each successive word.

She started to panic. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. He wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't. _Would he?_

Again, she looked to the door, then down at his cock. She needed that thing inside her right now more than she had ever needed anything, _absolutely anything_. If he fancied her on display, she'd spread her legs for him in front of the Empress and whole Orlesian court at the very next ball and then thank him for the opportunity to be taken for all to see.

"Please, Cullen, _pretty pretty_ please." She enunciated the words like she was offering up the Chant of Light and thankfully the Maker heard her prayer.

He slammed into her so fiercely, the table skidded backwards across the flagstones. The noise was deafening, but neither of them noticed it over their heated breaths and lusty moans. Evelyn gave up trying to track the passage of time, and whether or not it was running out, focusing instead on the fantastic pounding her lover was giving her.

" _Fuck, Evelyn, Fuck_..." Cullen bit out roughly, sweat dripping from his brow. Evelyn had just enough coherent thought left to beg him one more time, knowing it would be enough to finish him.

"Please..." She barely got the word out when his hips stuttered and he pushed deep inside, again causing the table to shudder. This time Evelyn was fully aware of the sound, because the thought of someone hearing it and walking in to this, his climax, was enough to send her to her own.

Neither of them was quiet about it when they crested together. And neither of them cared.

They stayed like that for but a moment after the last of their quakes subsided and then both of them hysterically hurried to right themselves when Evelyn's name was called from the courtyard outside. Everything incriminating was just barely covered back up when The Iron Bull walked into the smithy.

"Boss, sorry I had to leave you there. Did everything...work...out...?" The one-eyed spy saw all he needed to see. "Right." He drawled. "I'll just let Leliana know the Commander isn't still upset then." And with that, he left them.

As soon as Bull stepped outside, Cullen swooped down and swept her up into an embrace. He kissed her deeply with love and abandon.

Then he dropped her right back down on her feet and walked away. She could tell he was smiling when he said, "Don't ever call me 'pretty' again."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kinky Cullen. LOVE him. Have I said that before?


End file.
